Second Chances
by ChanelVogue
Summary: James and Lily have hated each other. In their 3rd year, James said something to Lily that was not necessary. Now, both in their 6th year, Lily reunites with some friends. James finally sees the real Lily that he hadn't seen before. Will Lily forgive him?


**Rogue**: Hey y'all! This is my first Beyblade/Harry Potter fic! I'm sooo excited about this so please leave me a LOT of reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top and lots and lots of sugar?  
  
**James**: Shuddup already!  
  
**Sirius**: Yeah, I wanna read the first chappie!!!  
  
**Summary**: Lily Evans and James Potter have always been fighting. Ever since they laid their eyes on each other. They hate each other more than anything in the world. But things start to change once James said something to Lily in third year and now Lily Evans just doesn't make any effort to get back at him. James, however, doesn't get the hint. But when 6th year starts, and Lily meets some of her old acquaintances and friends, James finally gets the hint. Will James ever see the real Lily Evans and if he does apologize, will Lily be able to forgive him?  
  
**§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§  
**  
Lily still hardened at the thought of what James Potter had said to her in the third year in front of everybody.  
  
§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§ **_3 years ago _**§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§ **_3rd year _**§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§

_**"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!?" A 13 year old Lily Evans yelled while James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black all smirked in triumph. Remus Lupin, however, was frowning. He could tell that things were about to get serious. Lily was crying. Streams of tears were flowing down her cheek. The Marauders had released a Boggart in front of Lily. It had formed into the worst memory Lily had in her life.  
  
"What? Can't accept a little joke, Evans?" James sneered.  
  
"You're such a jerk, Potter!"  
  
"And you're the lowest person I ever met! It's no wonder people don't like you! I bet even your own mom and dad don't love you! I wouldn't be surprised if they left you for good! Nobody likes you, Evans. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now in the first place! I am leaving, I don't wanna lower myself to your level," James sneered again and left with Peter and Sirius following him.  
  
They failed to see that Lily's face had grown deathly pale at the mention of her parents.** 'You're right, Potter. They don't love me.' **Lily thought as she slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Everybody had left by now. The only person left was Remus Lupin. He went over to her and bent over to her.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked softly and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Lupin. Listen to your little friend and don't lower yourself to my level," Lily said in a deathly whisper and yanked her shoulder. Remus made another attempt.  
  
"Listen, Lily, I'll talk to James—"  
  
"Look, just leave me alone, ok? I don't need help from a Marauder. Just go away, Lupin and leave me alone," Lily snapped and looked away resting her head on her knees. Remus stood up, quite taken back. He looked at her for a few more moments and then left.  
**_  
§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§ **_3 years later_** §¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§ **_6th year_** §¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§ **_Present_** §¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§

She sighed and continued looking for a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. She came to the last compartment and slid the door open slowly. A girl and four guys were sitting there, chatting happily. They looked at her and Lily gasped. The four guys were The Marauders. But the girl looked awfully familiar.  
  
"I think I'll leave," She whispered and was about to walk out when the girl asked something.  
  
"Lily? Omigod, Lily, what are you doing here?" She gasped as she stood up quickly and hugged Lily tightly. Lily looked a bit taken back but smiled slightly and returned the hug. A few seconds later, the black haired girl pulled away and took her seat again. She tugged on Lily's arm and pulled her into the seat beside her. "It has been such a long time since I last saw you! Mum and dad missed to sooo much! You completely vanished after you- know-what happened! Where did you go? Are you alright now? Why didn't you tell me? Did you tell anyone where you were?" The girl started bombarding Lily with questions.  
  
"I've been ok. I wanted to have a big break so I went to Russia in summer; I missed you too; I didn't tell you and the rest of the gang because I know you would follow me there and I needed some alone time to think about a few things and Hiwatari knew where I was," Lily answered smiling.  
  
"Hiwatari, huh? I thought you guys were on first name basis!"  
  
"No, actually that was kind of a forced one. So tell me, how you been, Rena?"  
  
"Actually everything is just perfect, right now. And you told my brother but you can't tell me? I still think there's something going on between you two and all those years of pranking and fighting were just an act!" Rena accused while Lily chuckled.  
  
"I told Hiwatari because he deserved to know since he's the captain; he'd kill me if I go to Russia without telling him and lastly, I owed him a favor. And there is NOTHING between Hiwatari and there never will be," Lily said calmly.  
  
"I believe you ladies were talking about me?" A cool voice asked. "Hey Evans, welcome back."  
  
"You're back, Kai! How come you never told me where Lily was?" Rena accused. Kai shrugged and took a seat beside Lily.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell a soul about it."  
  
"Since when do you keep your promises you make to Lily?"  
  
"That, my dear sister, is none of your business." Lily raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, Lily, Happy Birthday!" Rena exclaimed crazily. She stood up and took a baby blue colored laptop out of her bag and handing it to Lily. "This present is from me and Kai."  
  
"Thanks both of you," Lily grinned and opened it.  
  
"I already downloaded it with everything! It has MSN Messenger, the newest version, Yahoo! Messenger, High-Speed Internet, Data on the Dragons, everything we'd need and RealOne Media Player!" Rena said coolly. "And I had it custom made especially for you. It has 5 wholes for the headphones instead of just one so everyone can listen at the same time and it has a mini CD rewriter and a mini DVD player."  
  
"Oh my Gosh! Thanks!" Lily turned to Rena and hugged her and then turned to Kai. "God, please don't curse me for what I'm gonna do next!" She said dramatically and gave a quick kiss to Kai on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, that's the thanks I get for giving you a birthday present," He mumbled. Rena realized something important and gasped.  
  
"Omigod, Lily! I forgot! These are The Marauders! They're my new friends!" Rena exclaimed pointing to the Marauders. Lily froze and turned to her giving a fake smile. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. You guys, this is my one and only bestest friend in the whole wide world, Lily Evans!" She grinned widely.  
  
"Nice t-to meet y-you," Lily stammered quietly.  
  
"Likewise," Remus replied smiling.  
  
"Um...I think I'm gonna sign on my MSN right now to see if Ivanov is online so I can cuss him off," Lily whispered and opened her laptop. After about 2 minutes, the programs and files were gully loaded on the Desktop screen. She double clicked on a file that was labeled 'MSN Messenger 6.2'. As she signed on, Rena and The Marauders started talking while Kai just looked at what Lily was doing.  
  
After successfully signing in, her Friends list finally loaded.  
  
"Hey, Rena looks like Kane and Amber are online. Ivanov isn't online—shit—I wanted to cuss someone off really bad today," She said while Kai snickered. "Hey, Santini's online!"  
  
"Santini, huh? That reminds me, did you do the prank on her? The one with the chair and everything?" Kai asked smirking. Lily who smirked as well but her attention was on the little conversation she was having with Amber replied, "Maybe. Was it you who actually printed the pictures and hung them around Oxford?" Kai retuned her smirk and replied with the same answer.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I knew it!" Rena exclaimed as Lily jumped in surprise. "You were the one who did that prank! That was the best one I've ever seen from you!"  
  
"She pulled a prank?" Sirius asked pointing at Lily.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She pulls atleast one prank everyday when she used to go to Oxford. Her, Tala and Kai were known as the biggest and the best pranksters in the whole area we lived in!" Rena informed. "I got all of their pranks on tape. Maybe I'll show you sometime!"  
  
"Were they seriously that good?" James asked staring at Lily who still had her attention on the MSN conversation.  
  
"Evans here has the most evil mind I've ever seen!" Kai complimented.  
  
"Remember the prank with Balkov?" Rena reminded Kai who smirked and nodded.  
  
"Those were the good times!"  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you from the start. Ok, this happened when were about 8 years old. Kai and Lily hated each other but Tala kinda kept them together. Ok, Isha was the new girl in our school and Lily being the happiest and kindest person she is was the first to befriend her. There was this girl, Melissa Santini, who hated Lily. Santini got this guy Josh to follow Lily to try and humiliate her.  
  
"Well at the end of the day, Lily gave Isha a friendly hug and Josh took pictures of it. The next day, he stuck them all around Oxford and labeled them underneath 'The Lesbians'. Tala and Lily got sooo pissed of at this. Lily remembered some pictures she took of Josh and blackmailed him. She went up to Josh and told him that if he didn't announce that the pictures he took was only to get even with Lily and who made him took them and that he's gay, Lily would go to the Headmaster's office and give him pictures of Josh bribing his teachers to give him good marks.  
  
"So Josh got all scared so the next day in the cafeteria, and announced everything. And lucky me, I got it all on tape!" Rena said as James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all gaped at Lily who was stifling with laughter as was Kai. "Ah, those were the good memories."  
  
"You know, Evans, I hope you didn't stop pulling pranks. It would be a shame if the evil people turned good."  
  
"I didn't stop, Hiwatari. I just didn't find people worthy of my pranks but I did email Tala to pull pranks on Ivanov, Santini and Balkov. Half the pranks Tala pulled on them were my pranks. So, no, I didn't stop."  
  
"Well, I think I should get going. I have to talk to somebody," Rena said getting up while Lily snickered as she knew who it was. "Lily, you will keep your mouth shut, got it?"  
  
"Yes, mother," Lily chirped grinning. Rena rolled her eyes and left the compartment. "Yo, Amber and Kane had a big fight. Amber said that this time he went way over limit."  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"He said he loves her. You know that competition Amber was preparing for?" Kai nodded. "Yeah, when she was almost done her song, he shouted 'Amber, I love you!' and made her mess up cuz she lost her concentration. And then the next day they were fighting and almost the whole school surrounded them, he kissed her and earned a big slap from her," Lily said amusingly.  
  
"Ouch, he really did it this time. When did this happen?" Kai asked genuinely smiling.  
  
"Last month and they're still fighting over that."  
  
"Why do they hate each other anyways?" Kai asked confusingly.  
  
"Maybe the same reason we hate each other. But you gotta admit, it's sooo obvious they can't live without each other in their lives even though they're not going out," Lily answered looking at James.  
  
"Sooo, ok, one question to you, why do we hate each other?" Kai asked which made Lily turn to him. "I mean like why do we hate each other? When did this all start?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess you were one of those people that didn't make it into my 'Good People' list. I think it was because when I first came over to your house when we were 3 and I tried to be nice to you but you ignored me cuz you were sooo cold then. But hey, I couldn't blame you. I guess I found out the reason when I really met your grandfather. Nobody can blame you for being the way you were, Hiwatari. And then there was the time when you spilled milk on my head on purpose and then I guess I got back at you and it all started," Lily said shrugging.  
  
"Fine then, I'm willing to propose a truce with you. I'm willing to forget everything that happened in the past and I'm willing to forgive you for those interesting pranks if you're willing to do the same." He said seriously raising his hand and looking at her. Lily shrugged for a moment and then rose hers and shook it with his.

"So, I guess that makes us, friends?" Lily questioned letting go of his hand. He nodded and closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Friends."

"So, we're on first name basis now?"

"I guess. Hey, I gotta talk to Rena about something so I'm gonna leave you now. Will my new friend be able to take care of herself?" He asked mockingly.

"I believe so, Mr. Hiwatari. You can count on Lily to not mess up," Lily said grinning widely.

"Yeah right. Lily Evans not getting in trouble. The day I see that is going to be the day I admit my undying love for pink fluffy bunnies," He replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna send Tala here. Said he wanted to talk to you about something personal?"

"Do I look like some doctor to you? Jesus, all you people ever do is come to me with your problems!"

"Yeah well, I reckon, you'll make a good doctor. I mean like, you gotta good life," He said and was interrupted with a snort. "Well atleast better than mine. And like dad said, you are an idiot but an idiot who knows the right thing to do at the right time," He said smiling. He stood up and walked to the compartment door and slid it open but didn't leave yet. "Lily, you have to give people a chance. Just try giving them a chance to explain themselves."

"I gave you a chance, didn't I?" Lily asked turning to face the window.

"You know who I'm talking about. Dont make decisions that you know you're gonna regret in the future. Learn to give people a second chance to improve their mistakes."

"I already did, Kai. I already did. But if those people dont get the hint, tehn there's nothing I can do, is there?" Lily asked softly looking directly at James knowing very well who Kai was talking about. Kai was about to say something in return but Lily beat him to it. "Kai, just drop it, ok? We'll talk about it later when I really wanna talk abouti t."

"And remember, Lily, it's practice at 5, sharp. Dont be late or it'll be 2 extra hours for you." This time before Lily could protest, Kai smirked at her and left. Lily glared at the spot where he last stood and turned ehr attention towards her laptop again.

"Lily, I know we've been selfish gits in the past 5 years but--" Sirius started looking apologetic but was cut off.

"Black, do you remember out third year when you played that prank involving the Boggart?" James began to say something but Lily cut him off. "Black, do you remember?" Sirius nodded looking at his feet. "Do you remember what Potter said?" Again Sirius nodded. "Tehn listen to your best mate, Black. Don't talk to me. Don't lower yourself to my level," She said acidly.

"Lily--" James tried.

"Not a word, Potter. Not a bloody word. I've had enough of you people. You just don't know whento stop. Just don't talk to me, ok? Don't lower yourself to _my_ level."

**§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§¤l¤§  
**  
**Rogue**: So did you like it? Please review!!!


End file.
